Everything that Glitters is not Gold
by tristar3149
Summary: Things have a way to come back and haunt you when you least expect it...Jasper and Eliza will find out.   DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor the charaters S.M. owns them and only them, NOr do I own any chars in Dark Shadows Dan Curtis does
1. Chapter 1

_**( ok this story is going to be a crossover to another TV series that first started in the 60' and ended in the early 70s. Here is the kicker I remember watching this series when they rebroadcast them as reruns. In the 91 the creators revamped the show and put newer people in it but that did not get pass the first season, Even though Ben Cross played a wonderful vampire, no one could replace the original person who played the vampire, Jonathan Frid played the very first vampire Barnabas Collins…I still swoon just thinking about him as Barnabas. If anyone on here remembers that show then you know.)**_

_**So Liza's last maiden name is going to be changed to Collins to tie her into the show. **_

The Past is now Present

Standing on the front steps of a house in Texas during the civil war. A woman that was as tall as the man that was standing with her. Long brown hair that was put up in a bun, her face held green eyes looking out into the yard not eve noticing the man that was beside her. She loved him with all of her life and soul.

Eliza May Collins stood tall as she watched the progression of the men the volunteered to be in this war for reason that was not only for slavery, but be able to say what should happen in their own homes and homesteads let alone just fighting to keep what was their own. Turning to look at the man that was by her, she smiled a sad smile and knew that he was getting ready to go and fight this war also.

"Jasper Whitlock, please come back to me, write do anything to keep alive. I don't know how I am going to live with out while you are gone, but this is what you want to do. Just remember that I will be here waiting for you and that I love you forever." I said to him with tears begin to fall.

He came up and took my hand and kissed it and then he kissed me on my lips full tilt. "I will come back to you Liz, and then we can marry and grow old, maybe have a child or two. I will write and I love you with all of my heart which you hold." He said and then turned and left.

I turned to go in the house as the last man walked past and he was well out of my eye site. The next day I went to his parents house to see how they were doing. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Whitlock opened the door, she let me in and as she turned there was tears in her eyes and in mine as well, we held each other in our sorrow. I helped her cook dinner for the rest of the family. It went like that for a year. I had gotten a lot of mail from him and smiled happily at each time the mail came. It came upon and evening that I was at his mom's house when we heard hoofs clapping along the road and then stopped. We heard the foot steps of the said rider and a knock on the door me and his mother were at it. Opening the door all I felt was dread as I noticed the soldier standing there with a sad look in his eyes. "Is Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock here?" He asked.

"I am Mrs. Whitlock my husband is out in the field getting the wheat in. I will have some one go and get him." She said as she asked on of the hand to get Mr. Whitlock.

It only took two minuets and Mr. Whitlock was in the house staring at the soldier. What is it that you have to say son?" He asked.

The soldier cleared his throat and then said " I have to regretfully to inform you that your son Jasper Whitlock has gone missing and can not be found. He is presumed dead, he was stationed in Galveston clearing out the population that was in jeopardy. He then disappeared. Ma'am I am sorry to bring you this news, you have my condolences." The soldier said and placed Jasper's belongings on the floor and clipped his heals and nodded and then left a grieving mother and father not to mentioned a grieving girlfriend.

Picking up his stuff and then taking it to his room and leaving it there. I went back and stood at the door and looked back knowing that I was not going to see them again. "Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, I will see you later, you need this time alone." I said and then left them and I never say them again even when I was at their funeral.

I was walking back home to pack my things up, when I heard a voice to the left of me. Now lets say that I was not afraid and that I knew how to fight thanks to Jasper and our own spar matches, but this was a little bit unnerving. I saw something in the shadows but what it was I could not figure out, That was until she stepped out in front of me and attached me head on. I fought hard and in the fight she said something along the lines that I would do great in her army. Catching me off guard she had me pined down on the ground and she bit me.

That hurt like hell there was nothing but fire running through me and I screamed loudly as she took me from my home, the people I knew and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

I spent what it felt like forever in a small hut with other people that was bitten and we all were screaming. I finally felt my heart give out on what ever day it was that I was there. I opened my eyes to a bright sunny warm day. I get up and walk to the door but it opened as I reached for the handle. I stood there looking at my maker as she smiled and motioned me and the rest to come out.

"My name is Maria, and you all have been recruited into my army. We are fighting for the right to feed on humans in our area as we are always in constant battle to keep our land. If you mess up you will be killed, there will be some of you that will survive and if you do, once your year is up you will be killed. Now training is going to start as of now." She said as we all were herded into a open area. I walked ahead of this other newborn who proceeded to pinch my back side which sent me off and before I knew it I had his arms pulled off and he bit me which hurt like hell. That was when I felt my mind go into his and I controlled him and I marched him to the fire that was burning he walked in and as his eyes looked in horror as he burned.

I snapped out of it when I heard gasp coming from Maria as she came up to me and smiled. "I think you will be training with the Major for now considering of your gift."

"Who is the Major?" I asked

"You will be meeting him in a few he just went off to feed. I am sorry I am sure that you need to feed also." She said with a sly remark.

"Ma'am I really do not have a burning as you call it." I said back to her.

"I am sure it will kick in before long, I will have him take you out to feed before you start training." She said as she noticed him come walking back to her. "There he is and he looks well fed."

I turned around and stopped breathing even as if I needed it anyway, but there he was my Jasper. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me like I was a ghost. He shook his head and continued to walk towards Maria. Then he stopped again as he took a clear look at me and then looked at Maria pissed to no end. He said nothing to her put came up to me and walked around me to asset what I had to offer.

"Where did you find this one?" He asked.

"Just out side of her house walking to it or going away from it. She fought hard before she went down. She even managed to crack my shoulder. Since you have a fascination with her she is yours do what you want to do with, but she has the gift of controlling people. I watched her put a newborn in to a fire and watched him burn for just touching her. " She said to him.

"_Was that a growl I just heard from him? If I did not see it he looked madder than he was just a minuet ago." _I thought to myself.

"Well I can see you want her alive then, so you want me to train her also?" He asked and she shook her head yes. "Take her to feed also, that power of hers will need a lot of feeding." He nodded his head and held his arm out for me to walk ahead of him and I did as was told to do.

When we got farther out so no one could hear us at all, He pulled me into a ally and pressed himself onto me and kissed me with everything he had and that it was not gentle either, I did not care I got my Jasper back either it was vampire or not he was here with me and vice versa.

"How…What…When?" He got out as I held a finger out to quiet him.

"I do not remember much but all I do now is that I was coming back from your parents and she jumped out and killed me. You are missing and presumed dead. We just got the news that day it killed your mother and father to hear it." I said.

"That happened almost a year ago. The news must be slow if it is just reaching my parents. Every day I thought about you Liz and it was all I thought about in my transformation. I love you Liz, my mate if that is how you still think of me." He asked and I gave no hesitations not loving him as my lips crashed down to his. We separated and went out to feed, me personally my favorite was the people who did the unthinkable such as rapist, child betters, and what ever I could get my hands on.

We walked back to the camp hand in hand not really saying anything just happy to be with each other. He stopped as we got close and pulled me into him and asked.

"Did she ever say anything what happens after the first year?"

"Yes, that I would be dead, Jasper I really do not want to die just because my strength fades, that is not fair in my book." I said to him.

"It will not happen, I'll make sure that it will not. I'll kill her myself. You feel up to training?" He asked.

"Yes Major, but what ever you do don't go easy even if I am your mate. I do not want special treatment." I said with a smile to him.

ONE YEAR LATER…..

Who would have thought that I would make it for a full year. Maria must have thought to keep me alive cause of my ability or for the fact that The Major threaten her. Along the way we turn a man and his name was Peter and he became real close to me and Jasper, so close he became Jasper 2nd in command with his gift of just "Knowing shit" as he put it. We were currently training some more newborns, Considering we lost the last battle. Maria did not really have to get rid of newborns after the first year cause many of them did not make it, either they touched me and Jasper took care of it or I did.

There was a woman in this bunch of newborns and her name was Charlotte and I saw that she was Peters mate. Needles to say about half the newborns did not make it cause they did what I though before, but Char and Peter got really close and as through the month's and it came upon her year was up and Jasper was doing what he was told.

"Jasper, Major please do not do this. That is Peters mate. Could you do that if it was me? Let them go. We all are sick of this shit and want out but for me and you that will not happen as of yet." I said to him and he let her go and she went to Peter.

"Get out of here, we will cover for you." Jasper commanded them and they were gone. He turned to me and hugged me for all I was worth. "I know I want out also, but Maria will not let us go if she can help it."

"I know babe, I know." I said back to him as we went to our tent and prepared for the night and then facing Maria in the morning.

Years and Years and Year down the line…..

We were standing in our formation as Jasper was making sure the newborns were in order. I was standing next to him and Maria was besides me. She gave the order and the newborns went in for the attach. That is when I noticed that Peter and Char was a little way off, that is when hell broke out. Our intelligence did not even tell us that the Volturi was even here and they killed just about every newborn. Me and Jasper knew it was no good to fight them and we took off in retreat.

We heard Maria die as we came close to Peter and his mate and went past them and we ran until we were in the north.

"Peter I would guess that you came back to get us out?" I asked

"Ma'am you would be right, Major here needs a vacation from all of this." He said with a smile.

"Fucker, you have no clue what means right now and thank you for the thought." Jasper said as we made our way to their cabin that was not far.

We traveled around for a while together and then me and Jasper separated from then and we were on our own.

"Fuck! I can't do this any more." Jasper said as he came back to me. I knew what he was meaning and I was worried that he was sinking into a dark place.

"Jasper hun, there is this nomad that said that there was a family that lived off of animals. I think he said that vampire's name was Carlisle Cullen. Would you be willing to try that out for a while? Cause I am willing to do so. But this is up to you. Babe, I am scared that I will lose you if you keep doing this." I said between dry sobs.

He came up to me and embraced me and sent calming waves to me " I am scared of losing myself if I keep feeling the people as they died. I love you and we have been through a lot together, its been one hundred years and we are still together. My love for you is still strong and nothing will break that. If you are willing to try then we will." He said as we set off in finding this family of vampires.

It took us a few years but as we were walking into a café we were met with a short haired small pixie looking vampire with gold eyes. She told us that she has seen us joining the family.

"There is me, Edward we are mates, then there is Rosalie and Emmett they are mates, Carlisle and Esme and they are mates and then there is Jax he has no mate yet. Carlisle is the leader of the family. My name by the way my name is Alice Brandon Cullen, and yours?" She asked.

"I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my mate Eliza Whitlock. So when do we go meet the family?" Jasper said in relief. I smiled at him cause he was letting go.

We were lead to a huge house that was next to the forest and no where around humans. "Jasper you know we will have to tell them our story." I said to him as we pulled up in Alice's car. He nodded his head.

We got out and they all were standing in the front yard I knew instinctive who and where the leader was at. I walked up to him and shook his hand. "I would guess you are Carlisle?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"I am Eliza Whitlock and that man behind me is Jasper Whitlock and he is my mate." I said back to them as Esme gave me a hug out of the blue.

"Why don't we all go inside and we can talk." He said and turned to go in. We went in and I was amazed to see the house look so wonderful and homely feeling.

"Esme this is a beautiful house." I said to the woman who turned and smiled back.

We spent the most of the day getting to know each other and talking about how we were turned and so on. When Jasper and me told them what we did and how were changed. Each and every one of their faces was sad.

"So who here has gifts?" I asked.

"Well Alice can see the future but it is subjective depends on who makes a decision at the moment. Edward can read minds, Jax can manipulate some elements like wind, water and earth." Carlisle said to us.

"I am an empath, I can feel and control feelings. Liz here can control people." Jasper said to them.

"Well for the rest that did not say much, you could say that mine is strength and for Rose here is beauty. So who wants to go for a hunt?" Emmet said.

"I would like to get started in changing my diet, Jasper would you like to start it also?" I asked.

"Sure, lead the way big guy." He said. The whole family got up and left for a hunt. Needless to say it was interesting to hunt for animals and such but got the idea really quick.

We got back and we were showed to our room and a big soft looking bed which I went to and sat down with a sigh. It sure beat a cot and what ever we just laid down at. We talked about what the future has in store with us for a little bit and then the night festivities started.


	3. Chapter 3

Sixty Years Later

(This will not follow the book or the movie this is part is Twilight my way.)

We had been with the Cullens just about 60 years and still happy to be together and feeding on animals. It has been a quiet sixty years and that is what Jasper needed, since that first day here he was relaxed and more to his human self than he ever was. Our night was filled passion, love, and devotion. In a way I was happy to be going to school so I can be up to date on everything, but did I know that this year will bring some one that none of us were expecting well except for Alice.

"Come on hun, we are going to be late for class." He whispered in to my ear sending shivers down it. I walked down were the cloths that I wanted making it clear to the ever shopping pixie that we wear what we want to wear. I was not a prep nor is Jasper we are two people who grew up on the farm. So basic was jeans and shirts and cowboy boots.

We climbed into his truck while the rest climbed into their other cars or what have you, they mostly climbed into the jeep, except for Jax he was sitting in the back of our extend cab. He was more closer to us than most of the family.

"Jax, what are you so uptight about?" I asked him.

"Something seems to be coming, more like some one that I am meant to meet." He said in a hush voice.

Me and Jasper nodded our heads as to say we understood. See we found out that Jax gift worked along the line of Peter, He just knows shit.

"Yea I get that feeling that not only that but I have mail coming and we are not going to be here for very long either." I said more to my self than to any one. Jasper gave me a look of confusion. I shrugged my shoulders to him and gave him a look "I'll tell you later". He nodded his head to understand.

We got there and standing by our cars talking to each other before the bell rang. Me I was fidgety to say, I looked like I had HDAD or something like that. The bell rang and we moved into our first class. The Halls were in a buzz of the new girl that came in. I took no head my mind was somewhere else. I looked up to see the new girl come in as she gave the paper to the teacher and she signed it. The girl looked over to see where she was to sit and it was by me. That was all good I have no problem with human blood. The girl took her seat and stared up to the teacher as she started to talk.

I pulled out a peace of paper and wrote.

_What is your name? _

Pushed it to her. She looked at it and then wrote

_Isabella Swan but call me Bella._

I read it and then wrote.

_Eliza Collins Hale, just call me Liza if you want. Where do you live here in Forks?_

_B- I live here on my own, my father died in the line of duty in a shoot out two years ago and my mother died last year. I am 18 going on 19, I would have graduated before but I missed a year of school so I could take care of my mother since she was so bad, so here I am working on getting into College. Where do you live?_

_L- I live here with my family and it consist of me Jasper and Rosalie are brother's and sister, Emmet, Edward, are brothers, Jax and Alice are brother and sister. Carlisle and Esme adopted us when our parents died and they are mom and dad in all since of the word. We live on the outside of town. Would you like to come over some time?_

_B- Sure, I have no problem as long as it is all right with your mom and dad? _

_L- Sure Ill call after the bell and see if it will be ok. I'll talk to you at lunch._

I asked her and she smiled at me and we went to our lesson and wrote down the homework. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I called Carlisle and Esme and see if it would be all right if we can have Bella over tonight. They said it would be good. I walked over to where Jasper was standing waiting to walk with each other to our next class.

It was boring up until lunch as we got our pretend food I noticed Bella walk in and stand there I motioned her over to me as I paid for the food. We walked to the table where my siblings were sitting.

"Every one this is Bella I am not sure if you met her yet." I said as I noticed Jax stiffen and had all goo goo eyes for her as he got up and got a chair for next to him. They greeted her as she sat down with no food.

"Bella you not hungry?" I asked as my southern drawl slipped. She just looked at me and shook her head. "Hear take mine, I am not hungry anyway. So what is your next class?"

" Math… not my favorite subject." Bella said to me.

"That is my next class also, We can get lost together. No we can walk there together if you want to….It would get you from the prying eyes of Mike there who is staring at you." Jax said to Bella who looked over her shoulder and then turned around and said.

"Do you have a staring problem? Do I have something in my hair?" She asked Mike who looked at her like he just ate a mouse. He shook his head no. "No? Well then take a picture it last longer. I would love it if you would stop staring at me cause I don't want you." Bella calmed told off the boy.

We erupted with laughter after that, the bell rang and we were heading to our classes. "Oh, Bella it is all right for you to come over after class today." I said as we walked out the door. She nodded her head as she followed Jax.

I looked over to my family everyone had mixed emotions, well except Alice who looked like she was about to bounce out of her skin with happiness which was contagious, Jasper was bouncing on the balls of his feet. I smiled and almost laughed.

"Come on or we are going to be late." I said as I gave Jasper a kiss and then left with Alice to our class. I was looking towards the end of the school day, not because of Bella but the mail that was waiting to be picked up. The bell rang and we all waited for our partners and for Bella. Her and Jax walked out walked up to us and said.

"Sister would it be all right if I rode with Bella so she can get there with her truck?"

"Jeeze Jax make sure you know which sister you are talking to." Rose said to him.

"Why I was speaking to the eldest one here." He said looking at me. Then he held his arms out and then said again. "Mom, where have you been?" I freaked and ran him chasing me.

"Jax, I swear you have a death wish." I said as I stayed away from him and his arms laughing. "You know that I don't care if you walk back home you are a big boy you know the way."

He was laughing hard as was the rest of my family. Then he stopped as he listened to Bella laugh. He walked up to her and escorted her to her truck. What surprised us was she gave him the keys so he could drive. We got into our vehicles and took off to home.

"I think they make a prefect couple, considering they are soul mates." I said to my love.

"Yea they do, kind of reminded me of us." I snorted with a laugh.

"True but you never chased me and calling me mom either." I said as I scooted next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You going to tell me why you said what you said this morning, you almost sounded like Alice." He asked as we were driving the speed limit that was set by Jax.

"You remember what I said being from an old family?" I said to him.

"Yes, but for all they know you died during the Civil War, I remember you saying that your family came from New England somewhere in Maine." He said.

"Babe, I don't know but some how I have a feeling that there is something from them, how they knew some of the family is alive or even found me." I said with a sigh. Jasper pulled out his phone and made a call.

"Jenks, this is a personal question? Did you happen to do any work for the Collins from Maine?" He asked. I looked at him with a smile.

"Why, yes I did. There should be something in the mail for you wife today." Jenks said to Jasper.

"Thank you for answering the question. Ill talk to you later. Oh how is the family?" Jasper asked just being nice.

"Thank you for asking, they are doing fine. Talk to you later." He said and then hung up.

"Well we at least we have answer. So that is how he knew some of the Collins survived." Jasper said to me as he pulled up and I got the mail. The thing that surprised me was a huge manila envelope for me and it looked heavy. I waited until we got to the house. Esme waited for us at the door and smile and hugged Bella.

"So Bella what would you like to study first?" I asked

"Nothing I got it done in study hall. Esme the house is wonderful." Bella said to her.

"Thank you, I work as interior designer on the sideline while not taking care of the kids." She said with a smile. Hour passed and Carlisle pulled into the garage. I looked at him as he greeted us and Bella also.

"So this is the young miss that Liza asked to come over?" He asked as Bella blushed a wonderful shade of red.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." She said as her hand came to him lips and he kissed the back of her hand. He let her go as we sat down and we got to know Bella better, well the others did I knew some before they did.

Just before she said she needed to get home, we heard a crashing noise from out side. "What the hell is going on?" I asked as I got up and went to where it was. That is when I noticed that Jax and Edward in head locks trying to tear each others head off. I did not mean it but I used my power to control them.

They stopped and came back inside all the while Bella looked on. They stopped in front of Carlisle and Esme. "Talk" I said to the two.

"We were fighting cause he said something demeaning against Bella, I will not let him do that. Sorry mom and dad." Jax said.

"Edward, you are one of the eldest here you should have known better than that." Esme scolded them both. "How would you feel if someone said something about Alice?"

"I would rip their head off." He said back looking down on the floor. "Sorry bro."

"Its not me you have to, say it to Bella. Even though she did not hear it." Jax said back to him with a punch to the arm that sent Edward into the wall which started the fight all over again.

I sighed and knew then we would have to explain to her what we were. "Will you two stop, Thank to you too now we have to talk to her. Damn it to mother fucking hell." I was getting pissed and Jasper knew it, which he was trying to send calm not to me but to everyone else.

I again used my gift on them to stop and bring them back into the house and to sit down in different corners. We all went back in and sat down waiting who was going to speak up first.

"Bella, have you noticed anything about us?" Jasper asked.

"You guys are cold, inhumanly gorgeous, impossibly strong and you don't eat food." She said back not showing she was scared of us what so ever.

Alice smiled at said "Go on a head she will not freak, and after this she has a secret to share with us also."

"Bella we are vampires, we do not feed off of humans, we hunt animals so there is no threat of us feeding off of you." Carlisle said to her. We watched as she thought this over with a smile.

"So the movies are wrong?" She asked.

"They are some what, there are two classes of vampires. There are us, we can go out in sun light and not burn, but we look like a disco ball so we can't be around humans on sunny days. The other is one the movies latched on to and took it so far it is not funny. Those are the ones that can not go out in sunlight for they will burn, they actually have fangs and you can kill them with a stake and so on. They are how ever immune to garlic, crosses, and mirrors." I said to her.

"You can trust me not to say anything to anyone about you guys. U really don't talk to anyone anyway but you now. Now on for my secret. I am what you would call a half breed between an Elf and human. My father was the elf and my mom was human. So what I told you was some what true. Id this going to cause any problems?" She asked us all.

I was stumped as was every one else. I let go Edward and Jax who got up and said sorry to Bella. She accepted it and then watched them start work on the wall.

"So how is the dynamic of this family?" She asked with quotation marks.

"Carlisle is the head of the family, his soul mate Esme helps run the family, while the rest of us are kids, Edward, Rose, Jax and Emmett was turned by him, well Rose turned Emmett. While me and Jasper and Alice was turned by some one else. Well Alice dose not remember who turned her and she has no memories from her human life." I said to her.

"How old are you all?" She asked.

"Carlisle is over 300 years old. Me and Jasper are over 100 years old. Edward is only 109 years old. While Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Esme are around 70 to 90 years old and Jax is the baby of the family he is only 40 years old. I think he came to us during the sixties, Hell I don't know I think we all were doing or smoking some illegal shit in the time. Not that it effected us much, except drinking." I said back to her. With a smile of good memories of that time.

"Darlin, when you get that kind of smile that means I am in trouble." Jasper said while he was smiling back at me. I laughed at him and looked back at Bella.

"Ok, so who is with who?" She asked.

"Carlisle and Esme like I said are soul mates, while Emmett and Rose are soul mates. Alice and Edweird are soul mates…." I was cut off

"Hey, I resent that remark…..how could you say that my favorite sister of mine." Edward said to me. I snorted again and then continued.

"Me and Jasper are soul mates even when we were human. Jax here is the odd man out here, he has not found his yet." I said back to her as I heard a ground coming from him.

"I should head back home, it is getting late and we have school." Bella said to us as she got up to go.

"You can stay here, we don't sleep at all." I said to her.

"You sure I would not be putting anyone out?" She asked.

"No, but I am sure you would like some food to eat you have not eaten much." I said.

"That is one of the perks of being me, I don't eat much and it would last me for another day. I'm just tired an hour or two Ill be all right." Bella said to me.

"I'll take you to the guest bedroom so you can get some sleep. I think Liza can let you borrow some nit things and change of cloth for tomorrow." Alice said to her as she was taking Bella up stairs.

I got up and went to mine and Jaspers room and grabbed a soft night gown and a change of cloths for her later. I came back down and was looking at the envelope like it would jump and bite me.

"You going to open it?" Jasper asked.

"Not sure if I want to." I said back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

House keys and Collinwood

**Sorry about the mix up with Jax age, he is more in his 60 years of age as a vampire than anything.**

I sat there staring at the offending manila envelope all the while Jasper was giving me calm and courage to open that damned envelope. I huffed and picked it up as I heard keys move around in the envelope. Opening it up and the keys slid on to the table with a clunk, I pulled the papers out and then read them to myself with my eyes growing bigger and bigger.

(Dear family member,

It came to a close on us Collins and for our wonderful houses. The last family member moved to Texas in fear of the events that happened . In so the place will be passed down in family, Just to let the family member we do good with weird . If you happen to be the descendant to Marcus and Angelique Collins then this house and property belongs to you, You will not need or want for money considering we were and still is rolling in it. The grounds keepers take care of the place and will do so when you move in or what have you. Treat them with kindness considering that they themselves are the descendants of the original grounds keepers who first came her from England when the first Collinwood was built . Well this is my dieing wish so be it .

In Loving Memory

Julie Winters Collins.)

I gave him the papers and when I shuffled them there was the deeds to all of the buildings and to property, with little tags to point out where I am to sign and take over the place. I sat there stunned just staring at the papers and keys.

"Jasper, I don't know if I can do this." I whispered. Just as I said that Alice came running down the stairs.

"Do it, there is no harm or anything." She said as the rest of the family came down reading what I had read and smiled. I looked over to Jasper who smiled and nodded his head to say it was ok to do so.

I sat there signing all of the papers and putting them back into another envelope and sent if off back to Jenks. "Jasper we have money to do what we wish. If this place is big enough and I am sure that it is I want every one and that includes Bella to move in." I said to him.

"I think that if fair considering what they have done for us. Carlisle what do you think of Maine?" Jasper asked.

"You are talking about the legendary Collins?" Edward asked.

"Yes, they are my ancestors, my maiden name was Collins and that was my mother and father. So yes the legendary Collins." I said back being snarky about it.

"Huh, I did not think there was any left." He said with a smile and took off towards the back yard with me on his heals.

"I would love to go there, If that is all right with the family?" He asked and everyone nodded their heads in unison. Just as that was said there was a faint scream and metal grating on metal sound.

I walk in holding a hand with a smile on my face. "Now why would you go off and do something like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. But there is a question, when would you all like to go?" I said as a very pissed Edweird walked in. I gave him his hand laughing. "Teaches you not to mess with my name or family?" I asked him and he nodded. I helped him put his hand back on still laughing.

"Jasper, you married and mated one sadistic woman, first she was going to rip off my manly hood but took the hand instead." Edward said to his brother. All the while Jasper was laughing hard.

"Well since school just started and it will take a couple of days for the deeds and stuff, why not go in a month's time?" Carlisle said.

"Well that would be fine for the rest of us but what about Bella?" I asked.

"What about me?" Bella said from the bottom step.

"Well…" I started to say, but Carlisle said something that just knocked us for a loop.

"Bella, since you are left alone and there is no one who could help you with tuition if needed, would you like to be adopted by me and Esme here?" He asked and we all looked at him if he fell out of his tree.

"Bella, think well. I think it would be good for you and he would not change your last name it can be like every ones here mine is Eliza May Collins Whitlock…..which one are we going by this time?" I asked.

"Hale, I think." Jasper said.

"I thank you so much, I really don't like being alone. Us elves are social creatures we like being with other people be it vampire or our own kind. I like you guys. So I would accept your offer. Even though I am legal age to be on my own." Bella said to him with a smile.

"Ok, the bed you slept in is your room, but for now you can be Swan until next year. So how do you feel in moving to Maine?" Carlisle said.

"Maine? What part of Maine?" Bella asked.

"Collinwood." I said back to her. "I now own 2 huge houses, a good 600 acres of wood, stables, and my very own gave sites." I said while laughing.

"Sure when do we go? I love the woods and nature. That is intergraded in me." Bella said.

"We were thinking in going with in a month." Carlisle said again.

"Sure that will give me time to sell off both houses, but I would like to keep the house here, it was Charlie's." Bella said with a hint of sadness.

"Bella, would you like….." I started to say again.

"No, that is all right. I was talking to friends that just have married and I want them to have it. I have just about everything that I want packed and ready to move to my new apartment but it looks like I can have it moved here?" Bella said.

"We can have it put into storage until we move." Esme said to Bella.

"That would be good also. Jax why are you staring at me like I am going to run away?" Bella asked.

"Well Bella, lets put it this way he is your soul mate and you are his. Do you not feel a pull?" Jasper said to her as he came by me and sat down.

"I feel something but if that is what it is, then what does it mean to me and Jax?" Bella said.

"That is something you and him have to work on, but for now it is good to start out as friends." I said to her. She nodded her head.

"I think I better call off of school and get this house done, I should be here by evening." Bella said as she flipped open her phone and went out side to talk to her friends.

"Jasper lets go outside and talk, I really don't want to go to school today, I really would like to help Bella." I asked him. He took my hand as we went to the back door. I smiled at the man that I love and would do anything for him.

We were out of the rest hearing. I turned to him and gave him a kiss that touched our souls. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he out his around my waist and slipped down to my arse. Our eyes turned black with lust and love. Needless to say we stayed out in the woods fro a while just me and him and animals. We hunted while we were out there and by the time we were back the rest of them was getting ready to leave for school.

"Um….. As you can see we are not going to school." I said as there was sticks, leaves, and what else was in my hair and so on.

"That is one romp you guys took, did you leave a patch of wood for the wildlife?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you and Jax have a death wish." I said to him as I went into the house to get a shower. With in an hour everything was done for Bella all of her stuff was sitting in a truck that was to go to the storage and the house was signed over and the rest of the stuff she did not want was sent to a 2nd hand place. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Bella. You are more than welcome in here." Jasper said to the girl.

We were sitting down and trying to get the tangles out of my hair. "Jeeze your hair is long." Bella said.

"Yea, it is. It use to be longer than this. It would trail on the floor that is until a newborn decided to grab it while it is was in a pony tail, the fucker cut 20 inches off." I said. "Plus it dose not help that it is thick and strong, use a regular comb or brush it breaks so I have to use reinforced brush." I laughed as Jasper got the last of it and I stood up. The hair went all the way down to my ankle.

"I can see you with that long of hair." Bella said as she watched me pull it up into a ponytail and then Jasper braided it. I left it like that for the day.

"So Bella everything went smooth?" Jasper asked.

"Yes it went smooth and they are moving as we speak. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me?" She asked.

Me and Jasper looked at each other and busted out laughing. " As long you are not like the Pixie, yea we can go. Where did you want to go? There is Port Angeles or Seattle?" I asked.

"Seattle would be good. If that is not to much trouble." She said.

"Darling, it is no trouble at all. It is still early." Jasper said.

"We drive, if that is all right." I said just as there was a door opening and then closing really hard.

"Jax, you are to be in school." I heard Esme.

"I know, but I wanted to come home. There is no excuse for it I just wanted to come home." He said back to her.

"Jax, there is a reason and that happens to be Bella, it is fine. They are getting ready to go shopping you might as well go with them." Esme said as she went into her study.

"Meet you at the truck Jax. We are leaving now." I said with a smile.

"He has it bad for you Bella." I said teasing her.

"I can see that. Come on." She said as she left the room just as fast as we are. I looked over to Jasper as went left the room and went to the garage.

We climbed in and took off along the way we were talking.

"Bella, what ever you do, do not let Alice take you shopping she takes forever and it is nothing but the latest fashion, she has a OCD and a small bit of hording." I said to while laughing.

"But you get what ever you want that makes you comfortable. The only thing I ask is on small black dress. Which dear mine did not last long after the last date we took." I said to Jasper and Bella.

He laughed and shook his head. "Just remember the repairs on my uniform the last time I wore it." He shot back at me. I punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Not my fault I love it on you, should have not worn it that time." I shot back. I heard laughing from the people in the set behind me. I looked back.

"Do you do this all the time?" Bella asked.

"Yea, they do all the time, but when they do fight stay out of the way and make sure they are out side, because they will tear a house down. The last time they fought like that they both came out of it with missing parts. " Jax said in truth.

"I remember that fight, The house was under so much stress and Jasper being like he is. He was a bear. I finally had it and I started a fight to get him to release his stress. After that I was nicknamed TAZ, as in the Tasmanian devil. We both had our arms and one of our legs torn off. We both were in the yard while the family helped us get us back together laughing hard, but it help ease the stress." I said to her " Oh speaking of family, we need to get a hold of Char and Peter and tell them what is going on. I would like them to stay also."

Jasper nodded and called those two. I was still talking to the two in the back.

"Is that the harpy from hell I hear?" I heard Peter ask Jasper. I motioned jasper to give me the phone.

"Listen hear fucker, where in the hell do you think that you can call me that dip shit." I said to him with a smile. He huffed and then said.

"I can get by that and you know it hot lips. Char says Hi." He said.

"Peter, you might not want to say that again. I am pretty sure The Major did not like that." I said to him. I held the phone out and there was a resounding crack from the phone and then some grunts.

"Liza, I have his phone and he will not get it back or anything else from me for the next month" Char said and we all heard.

"But babe, she called me a dip shit." Peter whined.

"Do you really want Major to come and rip off another appendage from you?" Char asked.

"No! I know what he would rip off." Peter said. By this time we are laughing so hard Jasper had to get off the road. I gave Jasper the phone back as he got back on the road.

I sat back and watched the world wiz by and we were in Seattle with in an hour and parked into the mall. We got out and went in. Jax and Jasper went their way as me and Bella went ours.

"Bella, let us by the stuff, we have no problem with it." I said to her "Besides I have to by a new little black dress anyway." We went to stores and bought everything that Bella liked and a couple of dresses. We went by a book store, Bella walked in and was reading off books that she would love to read. "Bella get them and start your own library."

"I think that is it, I am done." Bella said. I nodded my head and went to find the boys. We came across a jeweler store, I went in and was looking at the stuff there I noticed something that I liked and something that Jasper would love. I got them and saw something that was simple and rare. I got that also. Bella was looking at a locket and she looked at me and pointed at it, it was pretty and it was all Bella. I got it for her. "Think of it as a moving in gift." I said to her.

We got out of there and found the guys waiting for us by the food court. "Bella you have got to be hungry, come on go and get something to eat." Jasper said to her. She went in and got a salad and a small pop. While the guys took our bags to the truck, which I was thank full that it had a cab on it. I sat with her and talked to her to get to know her. Jax came in along with Jasper and sat with us as she explained more about herself. We left and was heading back home.

We got there and there was Alice mad at us for going shopping and not taking her with us. " I thought you were my sister?" She asked.

"I am your sister, but not all of us like designer cloths on us all the time. If it makes you feel better we did get Vera Wang dresses." I said back to her. Alice huffed but smile anyway. Jax helped Bella get her bags to her room while me took mine and Jasper's bag up to our room. Putting them away I heard the phone ring.

"Jasper this is Jenks, I see she signed the papers and everything is set and ready to move in when you get there." Jenks said.

"That was fast what did you do express that mail through?" I asked Jasper who smiled and went down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Home**

**A month came and we were on our last day of school and I must say thank God cause three people where getting on my last nerve.**

" **I really do not know what Jax sees in Bella, cause she is just plain." Loren said out loud. I just wanted to punch that girl in the mouth, Jasper felt what I was feeling and gave me a smile and shook his head no.**

"**Ah come on you are a party pooper." I said back to him and chuckled some.**

**Just as she was making a snide remark to Jessica about Bella, that is when Bella got up and walked up to her and punched her in the mouth and then clobbered her in the nose. We stopped breathing cause there was a lot of blood. We all looked at the scene and was smiling as Bella walked calmly back to her chair next to Jax. The Bell rang to signal the end of lunch. **

**The next few hours went fast and it was the end of the school day. Walking out to our cars, we noticed that Loran had cornered Bella and was yelling everything under the sun at her. Well Bella being Bella she cold cocked her and she went out. **

"**Bitch, he was not yours to claim. .MINE." She said and stepped over the girl like she was dirt. There was a resounding clapping coming from every where. Bella heard and curtsied to them all and then left with us to get ready to leave to our new home. **

**We had everything that we wanted to take with us packed and it was in truck which was a semi and the movers where taking it after we left to get on our plane to head to Bangor Maine. There was two cars that was rented to get us to the airport.**

"**Well, this will be a while before we come back here as it stands. So are we ready to go?" Carlisle asked.**

**We all were excited to go and get out of here. Peter had texted us a week ago to let us know that they were on the move to the house. We climbed into the cars and took off leaving that home for a bigger mansion. We got there and got on to our plane and as it would have it Emmett was board to death. **

"**Hey sis want to play a game?" He asked me. **

"**Oh no, Emmett the last time we were on a plane and you wanted to play a game we had to emergence landing because of the hole you punched through the wall." I said back to him as I heard Bella snicker.**

"**Ah come on sis, I will not do that one again. Please?" He asked.**

"**No, Emmett not this time, did you bring anything to keep you occupied for this little flight?" I asked him**

"**No, Rose would not let me have it on here." He said.**

"**Rose! That is not fair to us. You above all people should know how he gets on plane flights." I mocked seethed at her.**

**I reached into my bag and gave him the psp with what ever game he wanted to play for the duration of the flight. He smiled and turned back around and started to play the game. **

"**That was a close call." Edward said out loud which all of us was laughing. The rest of the flight went with out incidents. It was late night when we landed and was heading to rent three cars and started our way to Collinwood. Alice made sure that it was going to be cloudy so we could not be seen, which it was going to be raining for the next two weeks. **

**The drive was long but not that long and Carlisle was going to the hospital to see if they had a position open for him to work. Which was good for him to get use to the area here. We pulled up to the gate after driving past a small town and saw the local bar called "The Blue Whale" It also had a local school system that included a high school.**

"**Great, the one place I don't want to go to." I said to Jasper.**

"**Well you know that being young we have to keep the appearance." He whispered. I looked at him and smiled a small sad smile.**

"**I know, it's the price we pay for trying to be human." I huffed as I got out and opened the gate to lead us into a very long drive way. I got back in watched the woods pass us by and as the house came in view I nearly passed out. This place was huge it had to at least have 15 bedrooms with bathrooms attached to everyone. That did not include servant quarters, kitchens, dinning room, parlor, and what ever else that was in it. I knew that there was going to be changes and I wanted Esme to help decorate it as much as possible. Pulling up and all of us getting out staring at it as the door opened and a older lady came.**

"**You must be Eliza Collins Whitlock?" Cecilia asked.**

"**Yes ma'am, and this is my husband Jasper." I said to as she looked at the rest of the family.**

"**These are my cousins Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jax, Alice and the last two are Jasper's Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. There will be two more coming and that is Peter Whitlock and Char which is Jasper's brother and sister. " I said to her. **

**Cecilia nodded her head and walked them into the sitting room and if I thought that Carlisle had priceless stuff and old this had him in a corner, on the walls was my ancestors one called to me, well two of them did. I walked up on the step and in front of a painting of Barnabas Collins who was nothing like what my father said from the legends that was passed down. The other was my father himself well a younger version of him, if I could have cried I would have right then. **

"**You look at the lost Collins, Marcus was a good man from what is said in the old journals. He meet his wife in town and fell in love with her even though he was betroth to another, he cut that off and convinced his father to let him marry the one he fell in love with considering she was with child, once the baby girl was born they moved to Texas and that was the last was heard from them. That was until Jenks said he found a descendant from those two and was getting in contact with you." Cecilia said once again.**

"**Thank you for letting me know. So want to show us around?" I asked.**

"**Sure, ma'am…." She was cut off by me.**

"**Call me Liza…..ma'am makes me feel old." I said with a smile.**

**Cecilia showed us around the house , it did have 15 bedrooms and bathroom, a huge library, four offices, a indoor and outdoor pool, and that was half of it. We went out side and walked a little ways to see the other home, it was in a bad state. I looked over to Esme and smiled.**

"**I can see that Esme would love to get her hands on." I said. She nodded and smiled.**

"**Well once you fix it up and what ever this can be like a home away from home? Or save it for quests that come and we really don't want to see them too soon?" I said to her. She nodded again. Cecilia walked us around and we ended into the family graveyard, that is where she told us the legend of Barnabas Had hid dome jewels before he died. That is when her nephew came up gave us a hand shack and he took us to the stables where there some beautiful horses that was not afraid of us. They were eating out of Jaspers hands.**

**I knew that right then later we will have to take a ride on these horses when we were all settled in. "Is everything up to date as in wiring, internet and what ever there is?" I asked the lady.**

"**Yes ma….Liza everything that is needed to be done is done. When would you like dinner?" Cecilia asked I looked at her debating whether or not to tell her, I looked over to Jasper and Carlisle.**

"**Would you gather up the staff and what have you. I know that you know a lot of the history here and even though the last Collins said that there was weird stuff. Well I would like to let every one know." I said to her as we headed back to the main house.**

**Once the staff was assembled I looked at them all. "Ok, here it goes. We as in everyone that is standing before you are vampires. No we do not feed on humans, we are what you call vegetarians. We feed on animals. We need to tell you this cause we will not be eating regular human food, unless we have a human people over. Now saying all of this you can not say a word to any one, because if it gets out then we will be punished for letting you humans know about us, and as the rulers of our kind will not be happy. Do I make my self clear, because now that you know you will either have to be changed or be put to death." I said to them gages each on of their emotions.**

"**Liza… When Lady Julie said we do good with weird that is true there are legends of the Collins history of vampires and were wolves, ghosts, and other things. You have my promise and word you will not be discovered from us, nor will we say any thing about you, but as the kitchen staff what will become of them?" Cecilia said. **

"**Ok, I trust you, you will be the head of the staff and you will be keeping them in line and as for the kitchen staff, I am sure that if they wanted to start a catering business that will be cool and they can started it out here since the kitchen is big enough to do so, what ever they make they keep, I have no need of money at all." I said to her and she dismissed the others.**

"**May I show you to your rooms?" She asked. I nodded my head. She took us up the 2nd**** floor and at the very end of the hall was suppose to be mine and Jaspers since it was latterly the biggest room. **

**I shook my head "That one can be for Carlisle and Esme." I said to her and to Carlisle and Esme which they went into it and looked around it, It had a huge walk in closest and other things.**

**We went into our rooms which equally big and beautiful. Cecelia took her leave for us to get situated. Then we all went into the sitting room which will be converted to a game room or what have you. **

"**Well how do you all like this place? Yes Esme I would like to open some of the windows and stuff and you have free rain with the other house. I think we should have a party, since Halloween is coming up fast what else would be good, maybe make a haunted path for the locals?" I asked. Esme smiled at that and Alice nearly was jumping out of her skin with plans and shopping that she was going to subject us to do, in the next couple of weeks. Everyone was happy to be here and was generally happy to be a way from Washington. **

"**I am going to see if the hospital will need another doctor that can help." Carlisle said. I nodded my head.**

" **I like it here, and as for the entertainment place this should be it and as a living room should be out there, but if it is a party then make it a Halloween Masquerade ball and invite everyone we know, if the is all right with you." Emmett said which surprised us all.**

"**That sounds great Emmett, I love that idea." I said to him, which he smiled. " I think we are in a need for a hunt, and since we have nearly 600 acres of woods this will be great at least." I said again and held my hand out for Jasper.**

"**Bella did you need to have food I can have the staff get you something?" Jax asked.**

"**No, I am good for now, Ill eat tomorrow." She said as she gave him a kiss that promised what ever he wanted to do later when he got back.**

**We all left Bella in the sitting room which had a TV in it and she was watching something on it. We all took off in different directions to get our food for diner. We came back with in two hours to only see that Bella was not watching TV but standing in the hall staring at nothing like she was almost in a trance.**

"**Bella?" Jax asked, she turned around and looked haunted in what ever she saw. Her eyes looked sad and almost lonely.**

"**Bella, hun what is it that you saw?" I asked.**

"**A girl, a small girl only in the age of 9 or 10 years of age, she seems very sad. Her name is Sara." Bella said as she came back to herself.**

"**There is spirits that live here, I knew that from my father in what he said to me about here. Some very bad things happened here and in the old house. I am sure we will be seeing them more often than not. " I said to them. I went up to the landing and went into one of the libraries they followed me into it. I was not looking for anything in particular but I found some old journals and pulled them out and sat them on the table.**

"**I think we had better read what happened to be aware of what is here, I guess." I said to them and we all went our separate ways. I followed Jasper into our room which was just as big as the one I gave to Carlisle.**

**I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips on my neck kissing it slowly. I smiled thinking that the major wants to have some loving. I twisted in his arms as I wrapped my around his shoulders, I kissed him with all of my passion, love and lust to him. He smiled and our cloths were ripped from our bodies.**

**He backed me into our bed and we landed on it with him on top. I smiled as each of his hand groped my breast in a animal way, I growled in pleasure as he went down farther and his finger found my all ready went folds, his tongue found that bundle of nerves as his finger moved faster with in me. I moaned and grinned into him as I felt one of many orgasms take over. I came screaming Jaspers name**

**He got up with a smile and crawled to me and kissed me as I tasted my self on his lips and loved it. It was not slow as he flipped me over onto my stomach and entered me roughly which I loved. He was pounding into me making me groan and growl in pleasure as I was matching him stroke for stroke. We both came as our names flowed from each others lips. He laid down on me while we were catching our breaths. I smiled as I played with his hair. **

"**So, what do you think of our home?" He asked.**

"**I like it very much, I just get a feeling that there is trouble on the way." I said back to him as we held each other on the bed. **

"**What about you?" I asked while playing with his hair still.**

"**I love it, the horses are wonderful not even scared of us." He said with a smile. I pulled his head towards me and kissed his lips again and then whispered to him.**

"**I love you Jasper." **

"**MM, I love you too darling, Lets take a ride in the morning." He whispered into my ear as he took my mouth once again in a very heated kiss.**

**The night was filled with sounds of us making love, when we finally got our selves under control I started to read the journals of my family history.**

**Before I knew it there was a knock on the door and Cecilia opened it and there came Peter and Char. I greeted them with a smile.**

"**Peter, Char how nice of it for you to join us once again and we will be far away so we will not get on each other's nerves." I said with a smile.**

"**Well sweet cheeks, we would not have anyway other than this." Peter said with a cheeky grin.**

"**Fucker keep trying to make a move on my woman, I will disassemble you slowly." Jasper said with an evil smile.**

"**Jasper, how have you been brother." Char said between giggles.**

"**Been doing fine, well really good. I can show you your room and then me and my wife is going to take a ride with a horse that is here would you care to join?" Jasper asked.**

"**The horses are not skittish with us here?" Peter asked.**

"**No, they were eating out of my hand yesterday." Jasper said again.**

**We passed the portrait of Barnabas and Peter stopped in front of it. He shook his head and then followed us to their room. Me and Jasper went back down and wait for them to get ready. They came down and we headed to the stables. We each picked out a horse and saddled them to ride. It was a blast, brought back a few good old times also. We got down and took care of the ones that we rode and went back to the house to see that every one was in the sitting room just doing the normal.**

"**Everyone knows that you all except for Peter and Char will be attending school, if anything for Bella's benefit." Esme said with a small smile. As if on queue every one ground out loud. **


End file.
